


under lock and key

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Closeted Character, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Timeskip, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: For a moment he's tempted to ask Magnus to conjure them a lock, too. He imagines them attaching it to the braces of the railing but discards the thought just as quickly. He wouldn't want to leave something like this behind on a different continent where he might never see it again, when the whole point of it is to be placed locally so it's easy to reach.The ♡ L O V E  landmark flashes before his mind's eyes and just the notion of putting his own lock on it, after seeing that thing has caused him nothing but heartache for years, fills him with a lightness that makes him tingle all over.[Alec and the ♡ L O V E  landmark share a bit of a history. Timestamps, set pre canon and pre 3x19.]





	under lock and key

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a little angstier but i was listening to super sappy music while writing (mostly [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=LxFk9-UhY_Y)) so that didn't work out haha

“What is this thing anyway?” Alec mutters, frowning at the structure they've been crouching behind for the better part of five minutes, scouting the area for any signs of the demon nest they're supposed to destroy. So far there's been no sign of anything out of the ordinary and Alec knows they need to move forward, but his skin is crawling with nerves. It's his first mission with both Jace and Izzy and they _can't_ screw this up, otherwise they'll never get sent out together again. And as much as he's enjoyed hunting demons with either one of his siblings seperately, having both of them by his side (or rather, being able to keep an eye on both of them at the same time) is a much more appealing prospect. So this mission has to go _perfectly_. If he's stalling to compose himself so he can make sure that it does, neither of the other two seems to catch on.

“Some kind of art,” Jace suggests, jingling one of the locks that's attached to the meshed shape.

“Really?” Izzy asks and Alec can _hear_ her eye roll. “You two are hopeless cases. It's like you don't even live in this world.”

“Technically we don't,” Alec can't help but quip.

Jace snorts in amusement while Izzy gives an exasperated huff. “Not everyone is content to exist in a never-ending loop of demon killings and grumpy frowns, Alec. Some of us want to actually _see_ the world we're sworn to protect.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec grumbles. He'll never understand Izzy's fascination with everything outside the Institute. What's the point of dwelling on things that are well beyond your reach? Knowing them, thinking about them will just make you feel dissatisfied. Better to focus on the few good things you _do_ have.

“To answer your question, this is a place for couples where they can put locks with their names on them. You close the lock together and then you throw away the key, as a symbol of your love that will never break.”

“So you buy a lock and a key just to throw them away? That's stupid,” Alec scoffs, ignoring the wistful thumping of his heart. He can all too easily envision the scenario Izzy conjured up. Selecting a lock together, writing names on it. It'd have to be with a pen that can withstand the rain and doesn't smear. He'd use his best handwriting, of course. Maybe add a loop or a twirl. Or a tiny heart.

“ _Alec_ ,” Izzy groans. “It's not stupid, it's romantic. Whenever you pass by you can visit your lock and remember how sappily in love you are.”

 _You can visit your lock and remember how sappily in love you are_. Alec feels his lips curl in an unhappy frown. Yeah. Right.

“How do you even know that?” he asks, mosty to distract himself. “No wait,” he raises his hand. “I don't even want to know.”

“I want to know,” Jace chimes in, bumping his shoulder against Alec's obnoxiously, leaving no doubt that he only asked to annoy Alec.

“Izzy can tell you later, we need to concentrate,” Alec quickly cuts in before Izzy can tell them about whatever fling allowed her to come by this piece of knowledge.

“You're right,” Jace agrees. “We've been staring down this alley long enough.” He rises from his crouch and struts down the street.

“Jace!” Alec hisses after him but he knows his parabatai won't slow down. The only way to salvage this is to storm after him, and Jace knows it. Alec can see it in the smug way he carries his shoulders.

“Damn you, Jace,” Alec curses and motions for Izzy to move forward. At least _she_ recognizes his authority as the team leader.

While they're catching up with Jace and resume formation Alec catches himself feeling slight relief under the tension. A hunt he knows how to handle, and ensuring the success of the mission will hopefully keep his mind off his stupid squishy feelings. Alec scowls, his focus sharpening on the task at hand, pushing everything else aside. It's true after all, that emotions are nothing but a distraction.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It's only a week later when he approaches the structure from the other side that he sees it's shaped to spell out ♡ L O V E. Somehow the realization feels like a punch to his stomach.

Alec starts avoiding that particular street.

 

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

 

Paris is wonderful. The city certainly lives up to the hype that surrounds it, even though Alec is fairly sure that's mostly because Magnus is walking the streets beside him. They visited the Eiffel Tower, had dinner for lunch (time zones will never not confuse him) at a quaint little restaurant and are idly strolling along the Seine.

“There it is,” Magnus grins and pulls Alec towards a bridge that spanns the river. “The view from there is spectacular.”

Alec bites back a smile. Magnus's excitement at treating him to the most exquisite overlooks all over the world is endearing and never fails to make his heart flutter. Especially because Magnus doesn't realize that he himself is the most breathtaking view of them all.

They settle against the railing near the middle of the bridge, sides cuddled together.

“We're right on time for the sunset. You have to see how the last rays of sunshine reflect off the water. It's magnificent.”

Alec hums non-committally, choosing for now to focus on how the last rays of the sun bathe Magnus in gentle orange hues, making his eyes shine even more than usual. It's one of these moments that Alec knows will stay with him forever: Magnus, soft and warm and beautiful by his side, the waves swooshing beneath them, the wind brushing around them and coaxing a charming little tune from the thousands of locks attached to the banister.

The sight of the locks sparks a long buried memory. _You can visit your lock and remember how sappily in love you are_.

Instead of the usual ache it puts a smile on Alec's face and he leans in, pressing a kiss against Magnus's temple and sliding an arm around his shoulders to bring them even closer. Some days he still can't believe he gets to be this happy.

For a moment he's tempted to ask Magnus to conjure them a lock, too. He imagines them attaching it to the braces of the railing but discards the thought just as quickly. He wouldn't want to leave something like this behind on a different continent where he might never see it again, when the whole point of it is to be placed locally so it's easy to reach.

The ♡ L O V E landmark flashes before his mind's eyes and just the notion of putting his own lock on it, after seeing that thing has caused him nothing but heartache for years, fills him with a lightness that makes him tingle all over.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Alec isn't completely sure how he ended up in the store of a locksmith, but here he is. It's true that the idea of getting a lock for him and Magnus has been flittering through his thoughts since they visited Paris, but for almost as long there have been doubts creeping up on him.

Objectively writing names on a lock and then putting it on some weird mundane construction is stupid. Alec is mostly confused at himself for wanting this so much, but the yearning tug in his gut whenever he thinks about it is undeniable.

It's weird, to want something so pointless. So dumb. He's not used to it and it makes an uncomfortable kind of tension take hold of his chest.

Alec frowns and shuffles towards the doors. He's one step from leaving the store and with it leave this juvenile wish behind when he sees it.

It's the perfect lock.

Round and glittering in a flat gold that reminds him of Magnus's eyes. The rivets are like the flecks of amber that make them all the more captivating and Alec knows he needs to have this.

He picks it up from the box where it lay between a myriad of other mismatching locks and weighs it in his hand. It's heavier than it looks and settles against his palm familiarly. It's even better than anything he could have imagined. It's his. It's _theirs_.

Just like that the last stubborn flare of doubt burns out. He wants this and he's going to buy it and then he'll show it to Magnus and Magnus will love it. Because it's _Magnus_. He's never anything less than encouraging, especially when it comes to Alec learning to indulge himself a little. No matter how silly the indulgence might be.

He walks up to the counter and carefully deposits the lock on the polished wooden surface. “How much does this cost?”

The shopkeeper glances at the lock before looking at Alec. “You got it from the box by the door?”

Alec nods and the man gives a rueful smile. “You can have it, but I'm afraid it's useless.”

Alec frowns. “What?”

The man shrugs. “It doesn't have a key. Once you snap it shut it won't open again. Not sure anyone wants to lock something up and never access it again.” He indicates the box. “Those are damaged goods. Meant to throw them out ages ago but keep forgetting.”

“So it's not for sale?” Alec asks for clarification.

The man waves a hand. “By all means, take it if you want. But I'm not sure it'll do you any good.”

Alec snatches the lock back up quickly, careful not to close it accidentally, relief rushing through him. He's not sure what he would have done if the man had said the lock wasn't for sale. Probably something stupid that Izzy would have laughed at him for and never let him live down.

The man watches him tuck the lock away in his jacket pocket with a bemused smile. “Have fun with that, I guess.”

Alec nods and after a short moment of deliberation pulls a ten dollar bill from his pocket and lays it on the counter. “Thanks.” He turns to leave without hearing out the man's confused spluttering.

Once outside he can't stop fiddling with the lock inside his pocket. It has warmed to his touch and the rough surface scratches on his palm in a way Alec finds comforting and that fills him with anticipation.

He can't wait for Magnus to see it.

 


End file.
